Pickups
Pickups are in-game objects that the player can collect by running near or over them. They range from those useful on the current mission (ammunition, health) to resources and mods that can be later used and equipped. Many pickups are shared with teammates. Lootables All lootable objects such as Storage Containers, and lootable corpses will all show up on the radar when equipped with the , , and mods. * During Invasions, Spy mission vaults, and the Battle Damage/Self-Destruct Environmental Hazards, Butcher and Crewman corpses will appear depending upon the faction that owns the tileset; either the owner for Invasions and Hazards, or the opposite faction for Spy vaults (e.g. Butcher corpses in Corpus vaults). They can also spawn on specific parts of Earth. ** Corpse behavior depends on mission type as well. In Invasions and Earth, the corpses will automatically dispense pickups when walked over; in all others, the corpses must be manually interacted with (default on PC). * Storage lockers come in three types - green (openable), red (locked), and black (permanently locked/broken). Green lockers can be opened simply by interacting with them. Red lockers can be unlocked using the mod or a Kubrow with the mod. Finally, black lockers can never be opened by any means. Lockers do not show up on the radar. ** Corpus and Grineer Caches in Earth and Orokin Void Sabotage missions also resemble storage lockers, though their lights are white, and the locker glows brightly whilst also emitting a low humming noise. These lockers do show up on the minimap. * The four varieties of Storage Containers (Common, Uncommon, Rare, Reinforced) are 'opened' by force, dispensing loot when destroyed; they have very little HP and can be damaged by anything from melee strikes and gunfire to syndicate auras and Warframe abilities (Common and Uncommon containers have around 10 object health). The exact type of loot depends on the container type and area (lootables in hidden areas have a higher chance to yield rare resources, and mods up to rare in the Orokin Void). ** A unique variant of the Orokin container with red lights and smoke emitting from it will explode like an Explosive Barrel when destroyed. * The mod and 's ability are affected by pickup spawn patterns. * Syndicate Medallions appear only in Syndicate missions, but do appear on the minimap (using the standard 'loot' icon). Grineer Lootables CBGrinLocker.png|Lockers GrineerCansquare.png|Container Crate.png|Crate Grineer Lootable.png|Corpse Corpus Lootables CorpusLockers.png|Lockers CorpusCansquare.png|Container CorpusLootCorpse2.png|Corpse Orokin Lootables OrokinLockers.png|Lockers OrokinCansquare.png|Container Items Containers and dispatched enemies all have a chance to drop ammunition packs. Packs are universal in the sense that all players are able to pick it up if they need that type of ammo. If a glowing vertical line is seen, but there is no ammo pack on the ground, it means the player has picked up the ammunition, but another party member has not. The ammo type is indicated based on the color and shape of the pack, and the quantity of ammunition received by a player depends on the type of weapon used and the weapon itself. Orbs provide Health, Energy, Affinity or something special. Ammo Orbs Energy * Blue orbs dropped by enemies, 's , 's , and 's refill 25 Energy. * Blue orbs dropped from containers and lockers refill 50 Energy. As of , these orbs are visibly larger. * Energy orbs are typically the most commonly dropped orb. Health * Red orbs refill 25 health. * These are obtained from looting lockers, containers and by killing Drahks, Feral Kubrows, Hyekka or Feral Kavat. * These drop less frequently than other orbs. * Restores companion's health as well. Void * White orbs dropped from Sentient enemies. * Refills Void energy for use of abilities in Operator mode. Affinity * Yellow orbs grant 100 Affinity to the player's current equipment. * These drop from lockers, containers and Kubrow Dens. Nav Coordinates * Nav Coordinates are used to craft most Orokin Derelict keys (excluding Assassination). * These are often obtained from containers and by killing Drahks or Feral Kubrows. * Lephantis Nav Coordinates are found within the other Orokin Derelict missions and are used to craft Orokin Derelict Assassinate keys. Booster *There are currently two kinds of booster drops in the game which are Credit and Affinity Boosters. *They can only be found in Rare and Reinforced Storage Containers. *Each one lasts either 30 or 60 minutes depending on if it was obtained from Rare or Reinforced container respectively. *The same appearance of this orb is from Antiserum Injector Fragments, when dropping from enemies in infested salvage Other Mods Modules are dropped by all enemy types. The drop rate is higher for heavy enemies and Bosses almost always drop at least one mod. Higher level enemies tend to drop higher ranked mods. It is common courtesy for players to mark an uncommon or rare mod drop with a waypoint (default ). If aimed correctly, the waypoint turns into a "module" waypoint and marks the presence of a mod for all other players. Mods sparkle blue when they have not been picked up by all players in the squad. If a blue sparkle is seen, but there is no mod on the ground, it means the player has picked up the mod, but a party member has not. When is equipped, mods are shown on the mini-map until the player has picked them up – it no longer shows mods uncollected by other team members. Rare mods can be identified by the golden light beam produced. Blueprints *Blueprints can be dropped by Captain Vor, (Shadow) Stalker, Zanuka Hunter, The Grustrag Three, Drekar Troopers, Arid Heavy Gunners, and Hyekka Masters after they have been defeated. Currently Eximi and Manics have a chance to drop and parts respectively. **As of , blueprints are marked with a purple beacon light. **After , blueprints were given their own model. ** moved Ash parts to the Manic's droptable. Sigils *Sigils can be dropped by Bosses, (Shadow) Stalker, Zanuka Hunter, and The Grustrag Three. These share the same model as Blueprints but have a blue beacon light instead. Life Support Modules Life Support Modules are dispensed from dead enemies in Survival missions. Each module restores 4.67%, or 7 seconds, of the total life support when picked up. They are automatically marked with a yellow marker which is invisible while zooming. Resources Resources are dropped by containers and enemies. The drop rate varies with the type of resource. Resource drops are uncommon when compared to other drops. The type of resources available depends on the location on the star map. Each area on the star map has at least 3 resources available with a different rarity on their chance to drop. When is equipped, resource drops are shown on the mini-map if any party member hasn't picked up it up yet. Rare resources are green in color and have slight glow to make them easier to detect. Additional "research" resources can be found for use in Clan Research, such as Detonite Ampule, Fieldron Sample and Mutagen Sample. These resources are blue in color in-game and only drop in quantities of 1. Credits *Credits are dropped by lockers, containers, and enemies. *Nearby credits will stack together to form piles. **Depending on the size of the stack, the quantity can range from 10 credits to 300 credits. *Credits collected by any Tenno are shared with the group. Medallions Syndicate Medallions are pickups only available in Syndicate alert missions. These pickups can be converted to Syndicate Standings when turned in to the Syndicate representatives in Relays. They are not auto-picked up when walked over and have to be manually picked up using the action key. Endo Endo is a special resource that is used for Fusion, the process of upgrading mods. They are dropped by almost all enemies, in groups of 15, 30, or 80, but the game uses the mod drop chance of an enemy instead of the resource drop chance to determine its drop. In other words, Endo will drop in the place where a mod would drop. Pigments Pigments are special resources that are used for researching Clan Dojo colors in the Tenno Lab. Each color pigment has an associated enemy, and will only drop if a color is being researched. The frequency of pigment drops and the number of pigments in each drop varies per color from 1 to 10. Trivia *If any materials fall off the tile, they are treated like any other entity and will often (albeit rather unreliable) be transported back to their original position. *Developers often replace Corpus Canisters with special skins during festival events, most notably during Easter, Halloween, and Christmas (when Corpus Canisters were changed to Easter eggs, pumpkins, and Christmas presents, respectively). **In the Dog Days Tactical Alert, ammo pickups have the appearance of water vents, aesthetically matching the Soaktron water gun. *Prior to , blueprint pickups resembled pink orbs. Patch History *Fixed picking up Heavy Weapon Ammo showing "|NAME| cooldown reset". *Heavy Ammo now drops from Bombards, Heavy Gunners, Napalms, Corpus Tech, Fusion Moas, Oxium Ospreys, Ancients, Corrupted Ancients, and Corrupted Bombards. *Corpus Lockers/Caches that can be opened now display a holographic symbol to indicate such. Corpus Lockers/Caches without the holographic symbol cannot be opened. **This change comes from vocal feedback regarding the unlock/locked visual changes to Corpus Lockers, and the conflict between the lack of contrast. *Replaced old Corpus lockers of various types with shiny new and improved Corpus lockers on numerous tilesets. *(Undocumented) Added an innate 3 m pickup radius for Warframes and Operators when on foot *'Conclave:' Fixed script error with pickups ;Colour Blind Locker changes All in-game lockers have a new representation of being locked or unlocked. This new representation focuses on symbols and shapes to be accessible to our colour blind players. ;Pickup changes *Added new icons to correspond with pickups! You will now see icons representing all pick-ups at the bottom of the screen! *Mods and Blueprints will never expire as drops. }} es:Recoger Category:Mechanics Category:Pickups